


Eyes

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eyes, Fluff, M/M, Meadow, almost cotton candy fluffy, kisses in the meadow, lazy day, naming partner's eye color, shared i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass spend their day naming the other's eye colors. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

“Misty lake,” Dean said, his hand brushing across the grass as he lay flat on his back in.

“Sandstones underwater,” Castiel replied.

“Sodalite,” drawled Dean after a few moments of silence.

Castiel glanced at the hunter, impressed. “Malachite,” stated Castiel.

“Zircon,” Dean said, the last stone he knew about that was the right color.

“Gold in the sea.”

“That doesn’t count,” Dean protested, propping himself on his elbow to look at Castiel.

“Yes it does,” insisted Castiel, looking at the hunter, still lying on the grass.

“You said sand in the sea a few minutes ago,” Dean recounted.

“So?”

“So, you’re basically saying the same thing,” Dean said, a teasing grin on his lips.

Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away. “Fine,” the angel said. “You win.”

Dean silently pumped his fist in the air, a large grin on his face before he flopped back to the ground. He checked his watch before closing his eyes. It had taken four minutes, but he had beat Castiel. They had described each other's eye color in too many ways for the hunter to remember. But he liked every one of them. Dean smiled as the sun warmed his skin. Cloth rustled and suddenly there was a weight on him.

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel’s crystal blue gaze on him, the angel straddling him. His face was mere inches from Dean. The hunter’s lips curled upward.

“Don’t be a poor loser,” Dean said softly, smirking.

“I don’t intend to,” breathed Castiel.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats. Dean started to wiggle under Castiel’s weight, wanting, _needing_ something to happen. But Castiel merely gripped Dean’s wrists and squeezed his knees together, forcing Dean still, tauntingly inches away from Dean.

“Ca-ass,” Dean said, close to a whine.

“Don’t be a poor loser,” Castiel repeated quietly, a glint in his eyes.

Dean scowled a moment before pulling his head up, trying to reach Castiel’s lips. The angel shifting his head away, still teasing. “Cass,” Dean snapped, straining against the angel.

Castiel merely grinned, the attempts useless.

Dean scowled again, his head dropping back to the grass. “I’m not saying it,” he said, defiance in his eyes.

Castiel smiled, a knowing look in his eyes.

Dean ignored it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the angel’s grip never loosening. Cass played dirty too, slipping in close to breathe against Dean’s collar and cheek only to pull away before the hunter had a chance to do anything. Dean squirmed minutely. The angel smiled.

“Fine,” sighed Dean. Green grass met sky blue. The hunter sighed again, looking deeply into his lover’s eyes. “You win.”

“And?” the angel asked, leaning closer.

“I love you.”

Dean caught a glimpse of the angel’s smile before Castiel’s lips pressed against his. The hunter sighed into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Castiel’s tongue slip past. He rose against Castiel in more than one way as Cass let go of his wrists. Sitting up, Dean pulled Castiel’s head closer, turning his own head slightly. Raking his fingers through Castiel’s hair, Dean was rewarded with muffled moan. The hunter smiled into the kiss, which suddenly intensified as Dean continued to rake his fingers through Castiel’s black hair, fingers of one hand curling in the black locks. Castiel pushed Dean back against the grass. They pulled away from each other to get a large breath. Dean grinned mischievously.

“Dean,” Castiel warned, seeing his look.

“Too late,” Dean said before pivoting his hips. Castiel fought him lightly. They ended up with their legs tangled on their sides, the grass prickling their cheeks. 

The sun was warm, the meadow secluded, the day theirs. Dean’s calloused hand stroked Castiel’s cheek, the scruff bristling against what smooth skin he had left. Castiel pressed his hand against Dean’s chest lightly. Their eyes glinted as they smiled – real smiles, reserved only for the special few people who could reveal them.

Dean shifted slightly, kissing Castiel’s neck. Cass arched his neck, revealing more of it to his lover, eyes half closed in delight. “Dean,” Cass said after a few seconds.

“Yea, Cass?”

Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s again. “I love you,” the angel told the hunter. Dean’s lips quirked up again to smile before kissing Castiel again.


End file.
